


Easy to Love

by samptra



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Human, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Carlos, Porn with Feelings, Romance, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: For years he’s pursued rumours, but his work was mostly postulations and unsubstantiated theories. Right up until his life changed completely, they day he’d accepted a fellowship at Nightvale Community College.





	Easy to Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the world of WTNV, I absolutely love the podcast, and that the best couple is canon. This is just pure fluffy porn. I really liked the idea of a 'big' Carlos and a 'small' Cecil love the dynamic. Anyway, enjoy I may try something a little longer in the future.

He had never been ‘normal’ in the traditional sense.

 

He’d never really fit so simply into a singular mould or stereotype. Oh, sure for most of high school he’s been the too tall, too skinny, gay science nerd who couldn’t get a date to save his life. He loved comics, science fiction and video games, but he’d also loved baseball, and soccer, he’d even played soccer in high school. So, he supposed he’d always been a bit weird.  

 

He’d always known though that he wanted to study science, from a very early age he’d known that science was his calling. So much so he’d worked hard to earn those scholarships so he’d been able to go, and it was in college, he’d really come into his own.

 

He’d finally filled out, grown into his gangly limbs. He’d gone from being a skinny, nighty pound no-one, to a solid muscular hundred and ninety pounds.  While it had certainly helped out his dating life, he’d found his peers in the lab often intimidated by his size. It didn’t help that he wasn’t handsome in the traditional sense. His face too strong to be handsome. Not that those who were interested in him, really cared about his face.

           

That had been ok, for a while at least. The college had been a blast, but in the real world, he’d found his true passion. He’d always been curious about those things that seemed to exist beyond simple explanation and understanding. Things that science did not so neatly or easily explain. He began to actively seek out the bizarre and unusual.

 

Carlos had been ridiculed by his peers for his papers on the abstract, not to his face mind you, his size saw to that. It did not deter him from his research though. He buried himself in his research traipsing across the global. His colleagues had often told him he was the very definition of ‘mad scientist’ right down to his manic grin, and unsettling cackle when something went right.

 

For years he’s pursued rumours, but his work was mostly postulations and unsubstantiated theories. Right up until his life changed completely, the day he’d accepted a fellowship at Nightvale Community College.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He’d rolled into the dusty desert town, unsure what they were going to find; but Carlos had been hopeful. If the rumours were true, then this was going to be the place he’d finally find tangible, scientific proof of the unexplained.

           

What he hadn’t counted on, however, was the Voice of Nightvale.  

 

Carlos had never really paid particular attention to the radio prior to coming to Nightvale, but it seemed to be the ‘thing to do’ in this small town. Everyone listened to the community radio station, hanging on every word of Cecil Palmer, the star of the local community radio station.

           

As a scientist, Carlos understood the importance of trying to gain a better knowledge and understanding of the town and the people in it. He understood the importance of listening to the radio, but what he hadn’t anticipated hearing himself described in admittedly flattering detail, for the whole town to hear. He’d been taken aback by the description of the man who spoke with such a smooth voice, he hadn’t ever recalled being referred to as ‘handsome’ or ‘perfect’. His hair was a source of pride though, thick, dark, and wavy and his teeth he admitted to himself he was fastidious about.

           

Having listened to Cecil he’d be intrigued to see just what the radio host looked like for himself. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d expected, but when he’d finally met the petite blonde the only word that really seemed to come to him was ‘timeless’.

 

Carlos blinked down at the crop of blonde hair tied on top of the man’s head in a ponytail, the man was a foot shorter than himself, compact, and slight, but his personality more than made up his stature. He wore the strangest combination of clothing Carlos had ever seen, and when the radio house had finally captured his gaze Carlos had been mesmerized by the almost violent shade of violet eyes behind thick black frames.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He hadn’t come to Nightvale looking for a relationship.

 

He was rather bad at them truth to tell, they never lasted more than a month or two, usually leaving him citing his odd habits, unusual proclivities, and his obsession with science. He’d resigned himself long ago to the bachelor life, assuring himself that he fine with that and that a scientist didn’t need anyone but themselves…. That he wasn’t lonely at all.

           

It was true enough, the sheer number of abnormalities in Nightvale had him running around like a lunatic the first little while. Desperately trying to warn the people in the town of multiple potential apocalyptic disasters. He’d figured the best way to spread the information was to contact that small radio host. Cecil was always eager to help, and on more than one occasion had even asked him out to discuss more ‘science’, and what Carlos actually did.

           

Carlos had simply been too distracted, and more than a little oblivious to realize that Cecil was trying to flirt with him. It wasn’t until he’d been working in the lab one late, listening to the show when he’d heard the host confided that he’d been shot down yet again by the ‘handsome perfect’ scientist.

 

Carlos had been taken aback, Cecil really liked him?

           

After that Carlos had been rather nervous around the small man, something that had made him almost cringe at himself. How could someone half his size make him feel so out of his element? Despite his own hesitance, he did start to religiously listen to the show, and if perhaps he fell asleep dreaming of those fathomless eyes…well that was nobody business but his own.

 

-#-#-#-

 

It took almost dying for him to admit to himself that he liked Cecil, in more than just a professional capacity. Even then, Carlos was unsure if maybe was just the blood loss talking when he’d called for Cecil to meet him in the Arby’s parking lot. 

 

He hadn’t been so sure though when he’d called for him, but as he’d sat on the trunk of his car, his dress shirt shredded and blood-soaked, he’d felt the rightness settle on him. In the stillness of the desert night, he’d heard the car swing into the parking lot all but skidding to a stop. Moments later the small man was running towards him, wide eyes tear-filled and panicked.

 

“Carlos!” Cecil was before him, moving between his dangling legs as he checked over the bandages on his chest, elegant inked fingers tender and gentle.

 

“I’m ok,” he assured the other man reaching out with his own large dark hands to grasp the delicate ones of the host. He felt like he could crush them so easily in his own. Cecil squeezed him back the strength of his grip belling his small frame.

 

“I was so worried about you Carlos, so worried that something had happened,” he confessed and Carlos could see the liquid eyes in the light.  “I don’t what I would do without you, Carlos.”

 

The big scientist grinned at that, a grin that he’d been told on more than one occasion was more than a little creepy, and somewhat of a turn-off. Cecil didn’t seem to agree as he sighed melting closer to him. Carlos released his hands then, gathering him close as he leaned down and Cecil rocked onto his tiptoes. Their lips met in the middle and Carlos felt the electricity. His skin hummed, and the very air around them seemed to crackle and sing.

 

It was a long while before the parted, Carlos unable to help but run his thumb across, rosy, kiss-swollen lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you,” he said softly and Cecil’s dark eyes lit as those lips dipped upwards.

 

“Really?”

 

 Carlos moved his hands to card through soft, locks, so blonde they were almost white. “Really,” he confirmed.

 

Easily Carlos lifted him them to settle the man at his side on the trunk, Cecil held tight to his arm leaning into him with a sign of contentment. Carlos rested his head on the soft hair as they looked into the starless night, filled with the glow of something scientifically unexplainable.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He’d thought he’d blown it on their first date.

 

He’d had good intentions when he’d started out, he was going to do it right. Cecil was different, Carlos could see something more with him, something beyond a simple fling. He wanted something more…permeate. There was a strangeness in Nightvale and a strangeness in Cecil that drew Carlos like a moth to the flame.

           

So, when they’d officially gone out he was going out give Cecil his undivided attention. Only the people of the town where turning into buzzing shadows…and he’d been swept up in the mystery, the intrigue and the heroism of it all.

 

It wasn’t until afterwards that he’d realized that it had probably been rather neglectful of their date. Only the way Cecil told it later on the radio…the awe, the excitement, and the understanding had meant the world to Carlos. He’d blushed in his lab as Cecil bragged about him, feeling a warmth bloom in his chest as he looked sidelong at the radio.  

 

Maybe he wasn’t a lost cause after all.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Carlos wasn’t really sure when things had changed.

 

He’d been in Nightvale little over a year, and dating Cecil for couple months when he’d suddenly realized that he’d ‘gone native’ so to speak. Those bizarre things that had once had him running around trying to save the town, didn’t really make him bat an eye anymore.

           

Nightvale defied explanation, as did Cecil. The man was fascinating, and Carlos could not get enough. His clothing choice was an enigma to be sure, and while he shared so much of himself on the radio, Carlos still knew so little about him. Even stranger still was Carlos own actions of late. Things that at one time would have had him throwing up red flags now didn’t faze him in the least. 

           

Not that really any of that mattered, he took it all in stride, after all, it was Nightvale. Tonight, though he was putting that all out of his mind. He had some high hopes for tonight, hopes that he and Cecil were going to take the next step in their relationship. They had come close the other night on their date, but a spontaneous fire twister had damped the mood somewhat.

           

Tonight, though he wasn’t going to let Nightvale oddness interrupt their evening. He dressed carefully, clean black boxer briefs, loose-fitting jeans, a plain black t-shirt under his dressiest lab coat. He ran a brush through his far too long locks, pulling them into a small ponytail at the nape of heck. He desperately needed a haircut but was more than worried at Cecil’s reaction to said haircut.

           

Pushing up his own glasses he headed for the door a bounce in his step, he was meeting Cecil for dinner first at Rico’s. Giddy he already spotted Cecil’s car out front, as he hurried in searching out the man. Dark eyes found him instantly as if drawn by some unnatural force. Carlos grinned, he’d been wondering what the host would be wearing tonight as his clothing choices outside of Nightvale would have been outlandish. Although Carlos was having a harder and harder time remembering a time before Nightvale.

           

Cecil looked very dapper tonight, he wore a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled to elbows, purple bow tie, and twill trousers held in place by purple suspenders. Carlos joined him at the candlelit table, taking a pale hand and placing a gentle kiss to his wrist.

 

“Hope you weren’t waiting long?” he murmured and Cecil flushed red across high cheekbones.

           

“No, not at all, just got here myself,” he assured him, breathless.

 

Carlos kept his hand as they sat and chatted, fingers tracing the violet lines of the tattoos that adorned the host's hands, and forearms. Carlos knew they ran the length of his arms, but was curious if he had more beneath his clothing.

           

When their wheat-free pizza came, they separated, but still chatting and watching each other across the table. The tension between them was palpable, and if the sidelong stares from the others in the restaurant where to be believed, then everyone else could feel it too. At one time Carlos would have been embarrassed, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember why that would have been.

           

Dinner was a blur, as they settled the bill via the napkin dispenser and jumped through the window into the warm night. Eyes only for each other, Carlos slid into the passenger seat, a big hand settling possessively on Cecil’s thigh. His intentions clear, he could feel the slight radio host tremble at his touch, normally pale skin flushed red as he drove rather recklessly towards his apartment.

           

In a flurry of groping hands and giggles, they tumbled into the darkened apartment. Carlos feeling Cecil’s hands running up his arms, “May I?” he asked nipped at the scientist's ear.

 

Shuddering Carlos, kissed his cheek, “Yes,” he consented, helping to shrug his lab coat fall to the floor.

 

Reciprocating Carlos settled big hands on his boyfriend’s slender hips, “May I?” he asked pressing sweet kisses to the others long pale neck.

 

“Yes!’ Cecil breathed, enthusiastic in his response as he clutched broad shoulders.

           

With his wicked, mad scientist grin in place, Carlos easily lifted the smaller man carrying him to the bedroom. Cecil gave a pleased gasp, immediately wrapping slender legs around his waist kissing, and sucking on Carlos' neck. The scientist was sure he’d have hickeys in the morning.

 

Entering the dimly lit bedroom, Carlos gently tossed Cecil onto the bed, the radio host giving a breathy giggle. As he quickly rolled to his knees, he scooted forward as Carlos approached the bed, allowing long pale fingers to unbutton his jeans. Grinning he pulled off his t-shirt, as Cecil nimbly undid his pants and was working on pushing his boxer briefs down.

           

Carlos was somewhat confident in his body, but it was still an ego boost to hear Cecil hum in pleasure, looking at him with adoration. Those unusual eyes taking in everything, Carlos was sure the man missed nothing. A pale hand reached out confidently stroking his already rock hard erection.

 

“You’re perfect,” Cecil mouthed as he kissed first the juncture of his groin and thigh, before lapping at his length.

           

Carlos groaned, running thick fingers through the fine blonde hair as Cecil eagerly swallowed him down. Hazy with pleasure he ran his fingers across the delicate jaw, feeling it move as Cecil worked his magic. It had been a long time since he’d been intimate with someone Carlos realized, much longer then he cared to admit. His thoughts derailing as Cecil hummed along his length and Carlos felt a familiar coil deep in his belly. Groaning he gently, and with no small amount of reluctance pulled Cecil back, he had far bigger plans for tonight.

           

Curious eyes looked up, and Carlos, dipped his head kissing swollen slick lips, tasting the musk.

 

“Don’t want things to end too soon,” he mumbled between kisses and Cecil’s smile was radiant. Using the moment Carlos crawled onto the bed, cradling Cecile with one arm as they lay back. Manipulating the smaller man with ease, he unbuttoned his dress shirt, Cecil eagerly helping as he shrugged out of his suspenders and pushed his trousers off.

           

Carlos lifting him as if he were nothing to help him, he drank in the moans, and tremors of the man’s frame, quickly realizing that Cecil was enjoying being manhandled. Nude now save for a very skimpy pair of red bikini briefs, Carlos kissed him demandingly, hands going to the underwear.

 

“Do you like this pair?” he asked against hot lips.

 

Confusion and curiosity creased Cecil’s forehead, “Not my favourite,” he replied.

 

With a grin and growl Carlos easily ripped the underwear off. Cecil let out a surprised wide eyes gasp, that turned into a moan as he arched upwards seeking closer contact. Carlos immediately settled him in his lap as the pressed close, naked skin meeting naked skin.

           

Moaning into each other’s mouth they ground together deliciously, Carlos couldn’t get enough, Cecil was incredibly soft. His hands smoothed across the heavily tattooed slender back, down lightly muscled arms, and thighs, feeling the downy hair there.

 

It was Cecil who finally made a move, pulling away from his eyes darker then the void he reached for his bedside table, Carlos curious until he saw the bottle and condoms. Grinning he kissed a perfect pink nipple as the other man leaned away, “Hoping to get lucky?”

           

Cecile laughed huskily as he returned with the bottle, “Wasn’t hoping, was planning on it.”

 

Carlos felt the bottle pressed into his hands as Cecil got off his lap and onto all fours, presenting an enticing picture as he gave him a come-hither look over his shoulder. Groaning Carlos took the invitation, smoothing a hand across the vibrant purple designs, following the tendrils and patterns as the moved from his back to encircle his left thigh. Cecil moaned wiggling his backside closer and Carlos took the hint, kissing one, perfect, pale cheek he coated his fingers in the lube moving to massage the pink bud.

           

Cecil gasped and moaned squirming and withering as he slipped first one thick finger, then two. Carlos shuddering at the heat, and tightness encircling his fingers. Carefully he worked Cecil open, he wanted their first time to be enjoyable, but the smaller man had other plans. He begged, and pleaded before demanding that Carlos end this sweet torture. Amused Carlos, crooked his finger and Cecil reared back into him with a yell.

           

Cecil had apparently had enough, he grabbed a condom ripping it open with his teeth before Carlos could catch his breath, the smaller man was rolling it on his now painfully hard erection. Without hesitation, Cecil was climbing back into his lap steading one hand on his shoulder as he sank down onto him.

           

They both groaned as he bottomed out, and Carlos could only whimper helplessly as Cecil wiggled around finding just the right spot.

 

 “Oh…” Carlos managed seconds before Cecil began to bounce.

           

“Oh god,” Carlos groaned holding onto those gyrating hips for dear life. Cecil was gone, he yelled and gasped, garbled words spilling from his lips and Carlos caught his name, and Gods, and perfect more than once. All he could do was hold on as Cecil worked himself in his lap, hard and fast. He cradled Cecil’s head with one hand and his back with the other.

           

The smaller man did not last long, with what Carlos could only describe as a scream he came, hot liquid spilling between them coating Carlos abs. Replete Cecil collapsed backwards Carlos easily catching him, but he figured Cecil knew he would.

           

“Mmmmm Carlos,” he purred, and Carlos tried to stay still, trying not to feel the heat of his lover. Cecil wiggled grinning wickedly, “Keep going,” he invited.

 

Carlos didn’t need to be told twice, “Hold on,” he grinned as he bodily picked Cecil up, and brought him down again in his lap.

           

Cecil lost his mind, he was babbling again as Carlos used and manipulated him in his lap, the tight heat driving him to distraction. Over and over he brought Cecil down, pounding into his no doubt sensitive passage. Cecil grabbed his head burying his hands in his thick hair and pulling.

 

“Carlos!” he screamed and that was all it took. He pulled Cecile tight to himself as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

           

Sweat soaked and spent Carlos dropped back onto the bed, cradling Cecil close the small man all but purring in his arms. It was long moments before either of them spoke.

 

“Wow,” Cecil final broke the silence as he pressed a kiss to one of Carlo’s pecs. “That was amazing.”

 

Chuckling Carlos carded a hand through thoroughly mussed hair, as slumberous purple eyes looked at him with utter contentment.

           

Carlos couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself as he smoothed them across the pale body sprawled across his own, his own dark skin stark contrast to his lovers. Carlos was content to stay that way all night, but he knew they needed to clean up.

 

“Come, love, we need to shower.”

           

He felt Cecil stiffen in his arms, confused as Cecil leveraged himself up to his eyes wide and liquid.

 

“Cecil?” he asked confused and wondering what he had done.

 

“Love?” the man whispered looking hopeful and worried all at the same time. It took a moment for Carlos to recall, the endearment has just slipped out, effortless and oh so right.

 

“Yeah, love,” he said reaching out to the other man Cecil grabbed his hand and kissing his palm.

 

“You are my love as well.”

           

Carlos grinned and Cecil melted, he felt so weightless as he swung his legs over the bed easily lifting his lover into his arms, and heading for the bathroom.

 

Cecil laid his head against his shoulder with a pleased sigh, “I love when you do that,” He confessed as Carlos walked them towards the bathroom.

 

Chuckling Carlos kissed the top of his head, “Good because I love doing, it, and I love you.”

           

Squealing in happiness Cecil wiggled in his arms kissing him heatedly as they reached the shower. Carlos held tight to the wiggling mass, foot kicking shut the bathroom door. He was really going to enjoy this shower.

 

End.

 

 


End file.
